


As Was Foretold

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BlackVelvetShipping, Drabble, F/F, It's Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: When the crowd of new trainers broke up, Sabrina approached Cynthia, looked her straight in the eye and said: “The two of us were destined to meet.”
Relationships: Natsume | Sabrina/Shirona | Cynthia
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Kudos: 10





	As Was Foretold

It was a practically free day, which was a rarity in the busy champion’s life. All Cynthia was scheduled to do was give a speech to a bunch of trainers who were just beginning their Pokemon journeys. Then the rest of the day was hers. She might get some training in… or perhaps just relax. It had been awhile since she’d gotten to do that.

At the back of the crowd of mostly-ten-year-olds she saw a woman that she recognized. It was Sabrina, Kanto’s Psychic-type gym leader. The two had never actually held a conversation with one another, but had attended a lot of the same functions, so they’d seen each other in passing. Cynthia had to wonder what Sabrina was doing there; what she was doing in Sinnoh _period_.

When the crowd of new trainers broke up, Sabrina approached Cynthia, looked her straight in the eye and said: “The two of us were destined to meet.”

Needless to say, a proclamation like that requires a little bit more examination than a ‘Okay, then’, so the two found themselves in a café in town where Cynthia hoped that the mysterious Sabrina might elaborate further on this supposedly ‘destiny.’

She wrapped her fingers around her warm cup of coffee and tried to think of what she knew about Sabrina. She was… a strong leader, and a very gifted psychic. Cynthia seemed to recall seeing her once at a Pokemon convention, signing bent spoons for eager young trainers. She hadn’t smiled. She knew there had been some… childhood difficulties for Sabrina; which is the way it often goes with the very gifted. There had been a few nasty incidents involving people being turned into dolls which had thankfully been resolved without police intervention. Since then, it seemed that the reclusive gym leader had been trying to turn over a new leaf.

“So,” Cynthia began, “what’s this ‘destiny’ you were talking about?”

Sabrina surveyed her seriously, then appeared to realize what she was doing and attempted to break into a somewhat nervous smile. “I traveled here from Kanto because I had a premonition that the two of us would meet,” she said.

Cynthia had to marvel at that kind of skill. But what could she have predicted that would’ve been so important that she had to travel all the way from Kanto? What dark specter was lurking in the future?

“What’s going to happen?” Cynthia asked in a hushed voice.

Sabrina noted the tone and frowned. “It’s nothing… dangerous or anything,” she said. “It’s just that I prophesied that the two of us would no longer be strangers from this point on. It’s more like…” Sabrina struggled to make her point, “it’s more like we’re all strands of thread, and in meeting one another we’re woven together to create the tapestries of our lives. And we two are destined to…”

“Entwine?” Cynthia couldn’t help but offer.

Sabrina blushed and Cynthia immediately felt bad about that. She shouldn’t have joked, after all, the philosophy that Sabrina was espousing was very similar to her own. She just couldn’t resist over-extending the metaphor.

“Just kidding,” Cynthia said gently. “I know what you mean.” She sat back. “What specifically did you prophesy?”

Sabrina looked down as though this was the point that she’d been dreading explaining. “We… we go see a movie together,” she said somewhat lamely.

That was something Cynthia hadn’t been expecting. She couldn’t help but be a little bit disbelieving. “You came all the way from Kanto to see a movie with me? I certainly enjoy seeing a good movie every once and awhile, but that seems like a lot of effort to go through.”

Sabrina was still looking down. “It was prophesied,” she said simply.

“I understand that,” Cynthia said, “but you were the one that prophesied it, so it’s kind of… self-fulfilling. If you just hadn’t gone then the prophecy wouldn’t have come true.”

“Yes,” Sabrina said. “But changing the future always gives me a headache.”

“Oh?” Cynthia said weakly.

“A _really_ bad headache,” Sabrina added emphatically.

“Oh, well…” Cynthia responded, not entirely sure what to say.

The girl was really trying hard, Cynthia could tell. Sabrina was not a social animal, and going this far must have taken a lot of courage. And well… it could be a nice way to spend her day off.

“Well, there is that movie about battling Metagross I wanted to see,” Cynthia said with an encouraging smile.

Sabrina looked up. She was still slightly hesitant, but her embarrassment was draining away.

“…We have to see a romance,” Sabrina said.

“Really? Why?”

“The prophecy was very specific on that point,” Sabrina insisted.

“Oh? Well, we can have you getting a headache then,” Cynthia said with the smile of someone who’s gotten rather suspicious about this whole thing but isn’t about to say no either.

…But she couldn’t resist just one more dig.

“Aren’t prophecies usually… you know, about ‘fate of the world’ type things?” she asked teasingly.

Sabrina gave a wan little smile. “You’d be surprised.”


End file.
